The NYC Chronicles
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: Shorts chronicling a 'what could have been' kind of scenario.
1. Merging

"I think we should merge." Will Gardner said, leaning back in his seat. Him and his partner, Diane Lockhart were in the law offices of Florick/Agos and Associates.

"Is this because you guys got married in 'secret' last week?" Cary Agos asked.

Alicia Florick, soon to be Gardner once the paperwork came through smiles across the table at her husband. Their wedding hadn't been that much of a secret. Her children were there and so were Diane, Cary, Kalinda and Owen. It was at the courthouse and then everyone went out for dinner at a restaurant they frequented. "This is an amazing opportunity Cary. Our two firms are the top in Chicago. This way we will be able to open the New York firm like we wanted."

"We will all be equal partners and there are currently two floors above us for rent so you'll have room to bring in all of your associates and we can decide then who will fit at the New York office." Diane explained.

"Alicia and I were wondering if anyone would object to us running the New York office." Will said.

Cary had to admit he felt a little betrayed. Everyone had been talking about this merger behind his back. It would be beneficial however to agree to this merge. He and Alicia had most definitely proven themselves as top lawyers in Chicago. Their firm had grown from nothing and in only three years, had matched Lockhart/Gardner in prestige and revenue.

"Fine. But Diane and I get Kalinda."


	2. Hunting

Hunting.

"This is the one Leesh." Will said, looking at the spectacular view the apartment had of Central Park. It was a penthouse on the twenty-fourth floor in the Upper West Side of New York City with wall to wall windows.

"You don't think it's a little excessive? And expensive?" She whispered. "Plus, what if Lockhart, Agos, Gardner and Gardner doesn't work out here in New York? Then what?"

Will wrapped his arms around his wife "you worry too much." He kissed the top of her head.

"You don't worry enough. Will it's the penthouse. We don't need all of this space."

"What do you mean? The kids will still come and stay here, so they can have their own rooms, plus we can convert a room to our office and I've always wanted a game room." His eyes lit up.

"You're a child."

"And you love it. Plus, there can be a room for another addition to our family if we wanted. We're gonna need the room Leesh."

"It's expensive…"

"We can afford it." Alicia sighed and Will knew she was coming to his side. "You love the place too, I can tell. It's the kind of place we talked about when we were at Georgetown. All of the fancy places we were going to live in when we were rich famous lawyers. Leesh, we made it! We are those rich famous lawyers now. There is nothing stopping us."

"Good closing argument Counselor." She said, smiling. This is what they'd dreamed about all those years ago. "Ok, lets do it."

"Did I hear a yes?" The real estate agent asked. She had been watching the whole thing with a smile on her face.

"Yes you did. Lets sign those papers." Will said.


	3. Planning

Visiting

"There is no way you are getting the bigger office Will." Alicia said as they sat on the newly delivered couches at the New York office. It would be opening in a month and the furniture was getting delivered today so Alicia and Will combined house hunting with the overseeing of the delivery of art, couches, desks and board room sized tables and chairs. They would return in two more weeks to oversee the phone and television assembly which would also be moving day, which would also be when the new associates would come in. There would be eighteen associates coming from Chicago as well as nine new ones from the New York City area.

"What do you mean? They are the same size!" Will said, taking a sip of his beer and picking p another slice of pizza from the floor.

"No, this one is a little bigger." Alicia argued, taking a sip of her wine. "That first Gardner in our name is mine."

"No one can tell that."

"I can tell that." She smiled cheekily at him. "Plus, this office has the view of the Brooklyn Bridge." She leaned her back against his front, slipping off her heels and putting her feet up on the couch. "This is comfortable."

"It sure is." He offered her a bite of his pizza and she took it. "Fine first Gardner, you can have the office."

"It's not like you had a choice Will."


	4. Touring

Touring.

"Where are we exactly?" Alicia asked Will as they walked hand in hand around Manhattan.

"Umm, I think we are about three or four blocks from that pizza place I saw in a movie once."

Alicia shook her head, her husband had a horrible sense of direction. "We should have gotten a map or something?"

"And look like tourists in our new city? I think not." Will scoffed at the idea. "And we aren't lost, Manhattan is not that big, if we hit water we will know where we are."

"As long as you get me to 'Wicked' tonight, we can walk aimlessly around New York City all afternoon."

Will wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I know where Times Square is."

"Are you sure?" Alicia teased.

Will didn't answer just held his wife tighter and pointed to the next couple of blocks, "Look, water. And there is the tour for the statue of liberty. We're at battery park."

"Such the good tour guide you are." She joked again.

They laughed at his poor directional skills as they walked along the water and buying ice cream. They sat on a bench overlooking the water with the view of the Statue of Liberty in the distance.

"This city is breathtaking." Alicia said.

"Yea," Will agreed. "But it wouldn't be as breathtaking without you in it."

Alicia leaned into Will, "I'm so glad all of this worked out. You, me, the firm, New York. I keep expecting to wake up from this beautiful dream Will."

He kissed her, "this is not a dream, it is our future. You are my wife, I am your husband, we are name partners in what is going to be the biggest and best law firm in the country and we get to live in our dream home in NYC. Everything we wanted."

Alicia smiled, "ok, enough with the mush. We should probably head back to the hotel."

"Maybe we should take a cab?" Will offered.

Alicia laughed, "good idea."

END CHAPTER


	5. Packing

Packing

"Will, why arent you helping me!" Alicia yelled from her bedroom.

Will was sitting on the couch of their apartment, well of Alicia's apartment watching the baseball game. "My stuff is already packed!" He yelled back.

"Yea, because you never unpacked when you moved here six months ago:" She said, walking to him with a new roll of packing tape in her hand. "I have too much stuff."

"That is right, you do." He agreed, taking a swig of his beer. "I'll tell you what you need to pack… Sexy underwear, sexy bathing suits… And that's pretty much it."

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you are so much help."

Will laughed and grabbed her right arm, bringing her over the back of the couch to land on top of him. He kissed her nose, "you worry too much."

"You already knew that when you married me."

Will nodded, "yes I did; and its one of the many things I love about you." He ran a hand up her thigh to her shapely ass, "pack these jeans too." He murmured, giving her another kiss, this time on the lips.

"We have too much to do Will." She said between kisses. He ran his hands down her sides and it took everything she had to stay strong. "If you help I'll make sure we have the rest of the night for this."

He patted his wife on the ass, "lets get to work then."

Alicia smiled, it would get him every time.

END

A/N: Yes, that one was very short. I like writing these short drabbles and I actually have time to crank them out between my busy schedule. Any ways I hope you are enjoying them.


End file.
